


Sweet Cheeks

by ogawaryoko



Series: Tiger's Tumblr Ficlets' Translations [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex, ass worship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John迷上了Sherlock的臀部。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sweet Cheeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945874) by [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck). 



我仍然不明白他是怎么做到的。即使经由他的解释，也还是摸不着头脑。但奇妙的是他找到了隐藏的开门机关。在墙后的密室，我们找到了失踪的物理学家。尽管我绞尽脑汁也不得其解，但对于Sherlock那样的天才来说简直是轻而易举地——

John的注意力被沙发上传来的一记很响的呼噜声打破了。他愣了一下，只好把这篇博客文章留待他日完成。

结束案子的Sherlock已经洗去一身污物和尘埃，坐在沙发上亲自写作这个案子的来龙去脉。不过显然他的耐心只能持续十分钟。John叹了口气，走过去拿起对方的笔记本放到一边，顺便瞥见Sherlock写的那个帖子是：

懒得写了。去看我搭档的博客吧。提醒他这次轮到他去买牛奶。SH

“你个小混蛋。”John宠溺地自言自语着，把笔记本放到书桌上。

趴在沙发垫子上的Sherlock臀部挺在空气中，只有一条薄薄的毛巾遮挡。John啧了一声从自己椅子上拉起一块毯子去给他加盖。“喂，别翘着屁股好吗？”John轻拍了他一下。

结果那家伙的屁股反而晃了起来。

噢，要命……就给他盖上吧Watson，给他盖上，然后就干点儿别的去，好吗？去撸……去干点儿别的。妈的离他远点。只要盖好——

Sherlock发出轻柔的呻吟，屁股收缩了一下。

哦你真太没节操了。

John伸出舌头舔了舔嘴，然后在沙发边跪下。他的手指象羽毛般轻巧地掠上Sherlock的大腿，然后探进毛巾里。

这回Sherlock的呻吟变重了。

一边把毛巾掀到地上一边把脸埋进那两块丰满的肉丘之间，John还抽空拉开了自己的裤子拉链并且把它脱到膝盖。他的舌头在那温热的、洗得干干净净的股沟里舔着，一路舔到尾椎附近，然后往下蹭，来到穴口的皱褶处。

Sherlock喘了一声，把腿张开了点儿。John先是顿住了准备道歉，但Sherlock只是朝枕头里拱得更深，眼睛还是闭着的。

John不得不把他的臀瓣掰开好顺畅地呼吸（他知道，其实还有更下流的方式）。等他对Sherlock的湿润度感到满意，便用手指沾上唾液开始爱抚起了自己。在肉体带着水声的动静下Sherlock又动了动，打着呵欠，把屁股抬得更高。

将此看作某种邀请的John在Sherlock上方站好，把老二挤进他湿润的股沟里。他两腿分别立于Sherlock的身侧，推挤他的臀肉。

“唔嗯，John？是你吗？”

John的手指插进Sherlock的头发里，亲吻他的后颈。“是我，宝贝。”他挺动着腰，手指抓紧那头卷毛。为了有更好的视角他咬着嘴唇一手撑在沙发背上。每次挺腰都只能看见自己老二的前端，后面都被Sherlock温热的肉体遮挡住了。“真他妈太美了。”John呻吟道。

Sherlock眨着眼，下巴枕着自己的拳头。“我好累了，John。”他细声说着，不耐地扭动，忍下又一声呵欠。

“别担心，我快到了。”John放开沙发，手指开始揉弄自己的龟头。

轻轻地哼了一声，Sherlock放开沙发垫，一条胳膊伸到后方，在尾椎骨下方空握成拳，让John正好插入。John把他的头发抓得更紧，他抱怨地呜咽起来。

“艹，Sherlock，艹。”John到达巅峰，猛地仰起头。白浊而火热的体液射到Sherlock的手心里，淌到他的后腰。John咬牙切齿地抽插着直至性器开始变软。

Sherlock，用一种嫌恶的表情收回手，看着那滩浊液。他从John身下钻出来，站起身，精液便沿着他的臀部往下流，流过了他的大腿。他自己也硬了，胀红的勃起贴在小腹上。

John站稳了，颇为得意地说：“你去哪？不是累了吗？”

Sherlock呲牙，弯腰捡起毛巾，将形状姣好的下半身暴露在John眼前。“我得再去洗个澡。”他扭头，嘴角上扬，臀部往旁边扭了扭。“然后再小睡一会儿。你乐意一块儿来吗？”

John立马从牛仔裤里一跃而起，跳过了可怜的咖啡桌。

 

END


End file.
